prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Saudi Arabia
Basics There are three GSM mobile providers in Saudi Arabia: * STC * Mobily * Zain Since 2014 MVNOs started in Saudia Arabia too: The most accessible are Virgin Mobile, Friendi '''and '''Lebara mobile. Frequencies On all 3 providers: * 2G/GSM is on 800 and 1800 MHz up to EDGE * 3G is on 2100 MHz * 4G/LTE in on 1800 MHz, additional TDD-LTE on 2300 MHz with STC and 2600 MHz with Mobily Coverage and speeds Coverage is quite good in populated areas and along highways, but can be down to non-existant in remote places. STC is said to have the best coverage and speed, followed by Mobily and Zain in 3rd place. Regulations To buy a SIM card in a store, you have to show a photo ID (and your visa) in a store of the operators. In public places you will be offered SIM cards by street vendors which are registered on someone's name. This should only be used as a last resort for illegal immigrants, as these cards can easily be switched off when detected. The Saudi Arabian internet is filtered through a content filter. Websites which are considered offensive are blacked out. But social media or messanging like Twitter or Whatsapp is not restricted and VoIP through Skype or Viber is accessible. 'STC' STC for Saudi Telecom Company, mostly owned by the state, is market leader in Saudi Arabia with the best coverage and speed throughout the country. mobile coverage. It started with LTE in 2010 and covers around 90% of population by 2015, which is only concentrated in a few towns. Availability STC calls their prepaid plan "SAWA" and is available at any of their stores or any mobile phone shop. (Store locator) for SR30 with SR25 credit. Data by default is SR 2 / MB.. Rechard cards are available from SR10 to SR300 giving 5 to 300 days of service validity. Data feature packs These packages can be booked on the SAWA prepaid card: To activate a package, text code to 902 Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM for tablets and modems is called "QUCKNET" SIM. They are on 4G/LTE too. To activate 4G/LTE text 4466 to 902. These starter packs are sold: * for 49 SR: 1 GB, valid for 1 month * for 300 SR: unlimited, valid for 3 months * for 1100 SR: unlimited, valid for a year These recharge cards can be added: 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) available, other may need to but to size 'More information' *APN: jawalnet.cam.sa *website in English 'Mobily' Mobiliy, partly owned by Etisalat is the 2nd provider in Saudi-Arabia. It still gives good coverage and speeds in populated areas. 4G/LTE is in city centers only. coverage check. Availability They have different prepaid cards for SR30 with SR25 credit without data in their stores: (store-locator). Default data is Internet Basic (see below) Data feature packages To subscribe, text code to 1100, to unsubscribe, text UnSub to 1100. The Internet Basic bundle is automatically activated for prepaid Mobily subscribers. Data-only SIM For data only in routers, modems and tablets, Mobiliy sells SIMs called "Connect" which are on 4G/LTE too. They have these starter packs: * for 55 SR: 1 month, 2 GB * for 90 SR: 1 month, 5 GB * for 270 SR, 3 months, 10 GB * for 300 SR, 3 months, 20 GB * for 575 SR, 6 months, 60 GB These can be added by these renewal packages: More info * APN: web2 * website: http://www.mobily.com.sa 'Zain' Zain is the 3rd and smallest of the three mobile operators in Saudi-Arabia. Neverthess, it has still fair coverage in the populated areas in up to 4G/LTE, but can be very pachty elsewhere: make a coverage check. Availability Their prepaid plans are available at their stores: Store locator. They don't come with data. Data feature packages You can add these plans on the prepaid SIM: Activation is by texting the code to 959. Data-only SIM As data-only SIM, Zain sells these internet plans as starter packs: They can be added these reloads: or special internet recharge cards: * 5 GB, 3 months, SR 50 * 10 GB, 6 months, SR 89 'More info' *APN: zain * Website Zain Friendi mobile Friendi mobile, managed the Virgin Mobile group, is the first MVNO in the kingdom. It started in October 2014 on the network of Zain in 2G and 3G (for coverage see above). It is mostly directed to expatriates. Availability The prepaid SIM starter pack is sold for SR 25 with SR 20 credit in their stores all over the country: store finder. It comes as a standard prepaid card or can be changed to a Data SIM by dialling *113#. Data feature packages On the standard voice & data SIM, you can book these packages: * 30 MB, daily, RS 1.99 * 200 MB, weekly, RS 10 * 500 MB, monthly, RS 25 * 1 GB, monthl, RS 45 Activation is by typing *108# On the data-only SIM card, these monthly packages can be added: * 2 GB: RS 50 * 3 GB: RS 70 * 5 GB: RS 110 * 10 GB: RS 250 * 20 GB: RS 300 Activation and data check is by typing *109# More info * APN: FRiENDi-gprs /or/ internet * website: http://www.friendimobile.com Virgin mobile In December of 2014 Virgin Mobile started its own brand in Saudi Arabia. It operates as a MVNO on the network of Zain in 2G and 3G (for coverage see above). It is directed to the urban youth. Availability The prepaid SIM starter pack is sold for SR 30 with SR 25 credit in their store: store finder. The starter pack comes with three SIM cards: one for voice and two for data. Startup credit is vaild for 21 days. Data feature packages Default data rate is 0.20 SAR per MB. You can add these packages * 1 GB , 24 hrs, RS 24 * 2 GB, 30 days, RS 100 * 3 GB, 7 days, RS 60 * 5 GB, 30 days, RS 200 * 8 GB: 7 days, RS 135 * 10 GB, 30 days, RS 250 * 20 GB, 30 days, RS 300 * 60 GB, 30 days, RS 350 Activation is by typing *112# Lebara mobile At the end of 2014, Lebara mobile, the leading ethno provider from the UK, started its first non-European MVNO in Saudi Arabia. It operates on the network of Mobily in 2G and 3G (see coverage above) and targets mainly migrant workers. Availability The prepaid SIM starter pack ard recharge vouchers are sold in their stores: store finder. Data feature packages Default data rate is 0.15 SAR per MB. You can add these monthly packages called Mobile Net Savers: You may buy as many Mobile Net Savers as you like as often as you like. Mobile Net Savers do not auto-renew on the expiry date or on exhaustion of the data allowance.Category:CountryCategory:Zain